happy_feet_fanonfandomcom-20200216-history
The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 9)
Chapter 9 is the ninth chapter of The Story of Terry the Penguin by MarioFan65. This chapter is called "The Final Battle". Plot (On the next morning, snow petrels land on their nests to feed to their chicks. The skuas fly by in the mountains as Boss Skua check on the penguins.) *Boss Skua: Well, well, well. What do we have in the pecking order? *Dino: Found Terry sir? *Boss Skua: No. I will kill him and feed him in my misery. *Frankie: You gotta do what to do Boss. *Boss Skua: Yes. I tear this place apart like a ice cube. Vinnie, check on the Emperor Heights. *Vinnie: Yes Boss, i will check on the place. *fly off* *Boss Skua: Look like i'm going to get the penguin first before that polar bear does. (In Emperor Heights at Edwin's igloo house) *Terry: Good morning Edwin. *Edwin: Morning already? That was fast. *Terry: Yeah. Let go have some breakfast. *Edwin: Okay then. (Vinnie is in the sky by spying on Terry as he fly back to his boss. At the kitchen.) *Cooper: How the day going? *Terry: Pretty good. *Tress: Fish for everyone. *Terry: Yum. *Edwin: Taste good like always. *Cooper: I have snack later on if you want. *Terry: Snack? *Cooper: Yes. I pack fish for you guys. *Terry: Oh cool. I love the sound of that. *Tress: Uh huh. I'm seeing things in my mind. *Terry: That's very good. *Edwin: Yeah. *Cooper: How was everything with Dila yesterday? *Terry: Great. *Edwin: I'm scared that darkness will spread all over the world. *Cooper: No Edwin, she thought that in her mind. Antarctica is not coming to an end. *Terry: Oh. *Edwin: Finally. *Terry: I knew it. (Back in Emperor-Land, Noah is feeling his concerns on the land) *Miss Viola: Noah, is anything alright? *Noah: No. I'm still worried. *Miss Viola: You still have Terry on the list? *Noah: Nope. He's out. Those polar bears will pay for everything he done. *Miss Viola: It wasn't Terry's fault. It's the polar bears fault. *Noah: The polar bears. That's it. I will get my revenge on them. *Miss Viola: Really? *Noah: Yes. And together, we will stop the polar bears! *Miss Viola: I'm coming with you. *Noah: You bet. Come on elders, we have to stop King Polar for what they did to Emperor-Land a few days ago. Memphis, you watch other the elders. *Memphis: I will Noah. Sure to have you help. *Noah: Keep a eye on the kids. Don't let them run off like they did two years ago. *Memphis: Better keep a eye on them. *Noah: Let's go boys, we can't let them come back here. *Miss Viola: If King Polar is defeated, we can build our future here. *Noah: Oh yeah, the newborn kids will hatch their eggs soon and mating season will start about a month from today. *Elder 1: Oh yeah. *Elder 2: I love the sound of it. (Outside of Emperor Heights) *Terry: Are you ready to go? *Mary: Yes. I am ready to leave this place. *Terry: We are going to stop King Polar at last. *Dorcena: It's about time we fight. *Edwin: Oh yeah. I'm going to kick some butt. *Dorcena: I knew it. *Terry: Uh huh. One of them will cry like babies. *Edwin: Babies? Yeah. That the spirit. *Terry: So come on and we're off for war. *Mary: The war? *Edwin: What war? *Terry: The Polar Bear War. *Edwin: The Polar Bear War? Is that a thing? *Terry: Yes. *Dila: Guys, wait up. I'm coming with you. *Terry: For what? *Dila: I'm going with you guys to stop the polar bears. You can't walk off by yourself. There skuas out there. *Mary: I'm sorry mom. *Dila: It's okay sweetie. We're going together. *Mary: Cool. *Edwin: This is going to be like a family trip. *Terry: Yeah, we're all ready by now. *Mary: Here we go. *Dorcena: Come on. To the plains. (At Polar Bear Land) *King Polar: It's about time. Today is the day that we will kill off Terry before the skuas. *Sharon: Uh huh. I am ready for this. *Harold: Yeah, me too. *Zyana: Look like Terry and his friends are going to be defeated. *King Polar: One day, they will be working for me. *Harold: But the daddy is there. You caught the daddy from Terry. *King Polar: I know. But he will be cooked into fresh little meat. *Zyana: That what i'm trying to say. *King Polar: My minions, to the Snowy Plains! (King Polar and his minions head over to the Snowy Plains. At the Snowy Plains.) *Terry: Wow. I never seen this place before It also have a lake. *Mary: I see a pond right next to it. *Terry: Cool. It also has a river. *Dila: Look at the mountains. They look so sharp as a pencil. *Edwin: If we have geometry about this, the student is ready and the teacher come in to educate them. *Dorcena: That the beauty of it. I'm gettng the feeling of it. *Mary: I see something far. *Terry: What is it? *Mary: Familiar voices. *Dila: The storm is coming? *Mary: One thing is coming. The polar bears. *Terry: Oh no. *Edwin: It's about time. *Terry: Oh no. Here they come. (King Polar and his minions arrive at the Snowy Plains) *King Polar: There they are! *Sharon: Let's get 'em. *Dila: Kids, it's about time. Fight those monsters out of the land. *Terry: Let's go. (Terry, Mary, Edwin and Dorcena begin to fight the polar bears) *Terry: *use his ninja skills and kick Harold's teeth* *Harold: Ow. My teeth. *Mary: *dodge over the claw attacks* *Sharon: Come back here you baby! *Mary: Not a chance. *jump over Sharon* *Sharon: Hey! *Mary: Ha ha, very funny. *Sharon: I'm gonna tear you like a cone! *Edwin: Mary, look out! *Mary: What? *Dorcena: *save Mary from Sharon clawing her* *Mary: Hey! *Dorcena: I got you. *Zyana: Hey, that's cheating! *Dorcena: I'll deal with them. *King Polar: *trying clawing Terry* Come on, give me a shot. *Terry: No. You're not going without a chance. *King Polar: Grrr...you made me mad. *Terry: *run off* Uh oh. *King Polar: *chase Terry* Come back here you stranger! *Terry: Dila, do something! *Dila: What? I can't fight. *Terry: You what? *Dila: I can't! I don't know what i'm doing. *Terry: Just slide. *slide* *Dila: Fine. *run* You asked for it, but i'm going to the mountain later. *slide* *King Polar: What? Now it's the two of you together. *Terry: Run from the monster. *Dila: Let's escape. *King Polar: Come back here! (Edwin is dealing with Bradley and Sally, Bradley try to claw Edwin as Edwin dodge the attack) *Uncle Bradley: What? *Edwin: Ha ha. Nice try. *Uncle Bradley: Darn it. *Aunt Sally: Come on Bradley, let's kill him off. *Uncle Bradley: Alright. I'll deal with the rest later. *try clawing over Edwin* *Edwin: Hey. *Uncle Bradley: I got you now. *Dorcena: *jump and kick Bradley* *Uncle Bradley: Ouch. *Dorcena: Edwin, go. You deal with the rest. *Edwin: Fine. You go girl. *Aunt Sally: Let's get rid of the female baby penguin. *Uncle Bradley: Alright. You're ready or not. *Aunt Sally: Here we go! *Edwin: Oh no, not again! *Dorcena: Run Edwin Run. *Edwin: I don't want to die today like a skua bird. *Uncle Bradley: Come back here! *Aunt Sally: We're not done with you. *Edwin: Keep moving. *Dorcena: Alright. *Uncle Bradley: I will get you! *Aunt Sally: We're coming! *Edwin: It's not going to be like the one from before in Emperor-Land. *Dorcena: Yeah. Bad things happen sometimes. (Terry and Dila try escaping from King Polar) *King Polar: Come back here! *Terry: Dila, where are we going? *Dila: I know, the mountain. *Terry: The mountain, what? Why are we going all the way here? *Dila: This is where i can talk to The Great 'Guin. You keep fighting King Polar while i go talk to the god in the sky. *Terry: Go ahead. *jump and dodge King Polar's claw attack* *King Polar: Darn it! *Terry: Nice try fat boy. *King Polar: *growl* How could you. *claw againist Terry* *Terry: *dodge the attack more* Whoa. *King Polar: Sharon, get rid of him. *Sharon: Alright Polar. *claw Terry* *Terry: *dodge Sharon* Whoa! *Mary: *protect Terry from Sharon* *Sharon: Hey, you again. *Mary: Leave him alone. *Sharon: Back off. *King Polar: You ain't going nowhere. *Terry: Somebody help me out there! *Edwin: *save Terry from King Polar* *Terry: Edwin? *Edwin: Hey dude, i just came by to save your butt out of here. *Terry: Dila left me again to talk to the Great 'Guin. *Edwin: What? She did? *King Polar: Stand here kids, let me claw you alive! *Mary: Boys, no! (A snowball was thrown at King Polar) *King Polar: Hey! Who did that to me?! *Noah: Me! Leave the kids alone you monsters. *King Polar: Noah. *Noah: I found you at last. I knew you would be doing something wrong. *Dorcena: Noah, what are you doing? Get out of here. *Noah: Kids, go away. I'll stop the beast in no time. *King Polar: Ah yes. Come along, i claw you into a meat. *Sharon: Go mate. *Harold: Same old Polar alive. *Noah: I warned you about this. *Terry: Noah, don't do this. *Noah: I'm sorry Terry. You wander off again and you have to go. I'll deal with him while you go off back home. *Terry: But i'm lost. I don't know how to get back home. *Noah: You go! I handle this. *Terry: Wait! *Noah: I'm sorry. But let me stop the polar bears. *Elder 1: Yeah. *Elder 2: You go Noah. *Terry: What are you guys doing? *Elder 3: We came here to help as we let our friend Memphis to guard our land. *Terry: I was suppose to kill the polar bear king. *Elder 4: We handle this. No big deal. *Elder 5: Go on kid. We do it on our own. *Terry: Fine. Make it your way. *Miss Viola: Hey Terry! *Terry: Miss Viola? *Miss Viola: It's me. Remember me from school? *Terry: Yeah, i'm not allowed to go to Emperor-Land anymore. *Miss Viola: Noah did say sorry to you. *Terry: Am i allowed to come back. *Miss Viola: Not if the polar bears are defeated. *Terry: Fine. Also, i can't get back home now because of Dila. *Miss Viola: Dila is your mom? *Terry: No. Dila is the mom of Edwin. I wonder how i am going to get back home. *Miss Viola: Don't leave now. What did Mrs. Astrakhan said to you before? *Terry: Um, sing and stop the polar bears? *Miss Viola: No. Be brave and save the land. *Terry: Astrakhan is right, what i remember that i will save the land. *Miss Viola: Now go and fight back to the polar bears. *Terry: I will Miss Viola! *Miss Viola: That's my boy. *Terry: Here i go again! *knock down King Polar* *King Polar: Hey! You again. *Terry: You're going down! *King Polar: I'm gonna kill you! *claw Terry* *Terry: Ow. *slap King Polar* *Elder 1: What is this? A cartoon? *Elder 2: It's a fight my friend. *Terry: Hey Polar, want some of this. *tap his butt* *King Polar: Gah! You're killing me. *try capturing Terry* *Terry: *dodge the claw attack* Oh yeah. *King Polar: No! *Edwin: Yeah! *Mary: Go for it. *Terry: Oh yeah, i'm the winner. *King Polar: I hate you! *slap Terry to the snow* *Terry: Boom! You know what the funny will do? *King Polar: You're not funny at all! *Terry: Take this! *jump on King Polar's fur* *King Polar: What are you doing in my back?! *Terry: Ooh, who's the scary bear now? *King Polar: Gah! I'm gonna get you for this! *Terry: *run* Na na na na na. You can't catch me. *King Polar: *chase Terry* I will chase after you! *Edwin: Oh no, this can't be happening. *Mary: We gotta do something. *Noah: Let me handle this from here. I'll stop the rest of them. *Elder 1: Throw snowballs? *Noah: Hey, that a good idea. Let's throw snowballs at them! *Elder 2: Throw after them! (The elders started to throw snowballs at the polar bears) *Sharon: My eyes! *Harold: It getting close! *Zyana: Snow melt to water. Stop whining for yourself. *Miss Viola: Kids, come over here safety. *Edwin: Okay. *Mary: Come on. *Dorcena: What about Terry? (Terry is still fighting King Polar. Terry jumped on King Polar's fur as King Polar roll over him.) *Terry: Hey! *King Polar: I got you! *Terry: You almost crack my ice stick. *King Polar: You almost ripped by fur too! *Terry: You're not a paper. You're a wild animal you moron. *King Polar: Moron? I show you what a moron is! *slap Terry to the snow* *Terry: Hey. *King Polar: Any last words before you die? *Terry: No! I have a family to feed. *King Polar: A family? As a chick?! *smash Terry* *Terry: *dodge the attack* *Edwin: Terry! *Mary: He's alive. *King Polar: Not again! *Terry: *run off* Gotta go* *King Polar: Where are you going?! *Terry: You can't catch me, i'm the emperor penguin. *King Polar: No, no! Not again. This is the last straw Terry the Penguin! *Terry: Oh boy. (Leopardy arrives, cracking the ice from blocking Terry) *Terry: Ahh! *Leopardy: Where your going baby? *King Polar: Leopardy, get the penguin! *Terry: *run off* *King Polar: He's getting away! *Mary: Come on Terry, over here. *Terry: I will be brave.....i will be strong. *King Polar: Get him Leopardy! *Leopardy: *slide and chase* *King Polar: You're slow than a sloth. *Terry: *arrive with the group* *Mary: Stop right here. *Terry: It doesn't work. Everyone move back! *Noah: Move back, move back. *Leopardy: *bite from the group moving back* *Miss Viola: Oh no. *Edwin: We're all gonna die for real. *Dorcena: Oh no, the skuas are coming. *Terry: Not again. (With the skuas) *Vinnie: Boss, Terry is with a friend's house. *Boss Skua: I knew it. That twig is going to be eaten today. *Dino: We're not letting that polar bear get it first. He alway kill a penguin. Let us kill the penguin then. *Frankie: I knew it. *Boss Skua: It seems that we are going to Snowy Plains. *Dino: Did i see, polar bears?! *Boss Skua: There they are. *Dino: Ho ho ho. *Frankie: We got them, we got them. *Vinnie: Time to do some work. *Boss Skua: I'm after the penguin, get them! *Dino: Let's capture the penguins (The skuas arrive at Snowy Plains and go after the penguins) *Terry: Trap! *Noah: Oh no, not again. *Miss Viola: Look out for the skuas! *King Polar: Hey! That was my snack! *Boss Skua: I am going after that baby penguin now. *Terry: *jump and hit Boss Skua to the ground* *Dino: Oh no. *Boss Skua: *land on the ground hurt* What a fool. *Vinnie: I'll catch him. *Terry: *kick Vinnie up to the sky and the ground* Ooh. *Edwin: Cool like ice cream. *Mary: Rumble. *Dino: Oh you're not getting away with his. *Terry: Be brave, be strong. *jump and slap Dino to the ground* *Dino: Hey. *Frankie: What is going on here. *Terry: Come over what. *Frankie: What? *Terry: Get over here. *Frankie: No. I will kill you! *Terry: Oh no you don't. *jump and kick Frankie in the belly* *Frankie: *land on the ground* Ow, ooh. *King Polar: You little scam. I will get you now! *Dorcena: Run Terry Run! *Terry: *run* *King Polar: *roar and run after Terry* *Harold: Go get him sonny boy. *King Polar: That's it baby boy, you're finished! *Terry: Dad, where are you, please come back. (Back at the cave of Polar Bear Land, Tarry is still stuck in a cave) *Tarry: Son, where are you, please come back. I can't take it anymore. I need to break myself out of here. When i count to 3, i will escape this stupid cage. 1, 2, 3. *push the cage* Push....push....push. No! It's not working, i need to rush myself out of this box. *hit the cage and move the cage to fall himself down with the ice cage breaking* Hoo.....hoo.......hoo. I did it. I finally did it. Now i need to get myself out of this place now. *get up* Terry, i am coming for you now. *run outside* Time to get out of here. (Tarry escape Polar Bear Land to find his way to Snowy Plains) *Tarry: Don't worry Terry, i will find you! (Back at Snowy Plains, the penguins are still fighting the skuas.) *Boss Skua: We alway lose! *King Polar: Darn it. That baby penguin is gonna pay for this. *Noah: *slap the skuas* Get out, get out, get out! *Edwin: *throw a snowball at the skuas* Yeah, pick on somebody your own size. *Dino: Size of a meal? Take this! *Dorcena: Look out Edwin. *Edwin: Uh oh. *Terry: *jump and kick Dino to the ground* *Boss Skua: Dino! *King Polar: Are you okay? *Dino: That baby penguin hit me. *King Polar: You little twig. I'm gonna eat you right away. *Terry: Oh no. *Mary: Move back Terry! *Dino: *get up* Come on, go grab him. *King Polar: You are mine now! *Tarry: Stop, stop right here! *King Polar: Tarry? *Tarry: Leave my son alone. *Terry: Daddy. *Tarry: Terry, it's you. I almost lost you forever. *Terry: The polar bears almost kill us. *Tarry: You stand back from my family. *King Polar: You don't even have a family. *Tarry: Yes i do. You met my son. *Noah: Hey! You stand off my kids. *King Polar: Noah, you still here? *Terry: Noah. *Noah: Don't even think about it Terry boy. You almost got us killed the other day. *Edwin: What are we gonna do. *Mary: It's the end of the line. *Dorcena: This isn's over yet. (With Dila, she went up the mountain and look in the sky) *Dila: The Great 'Guin, can you hear me?! *The Great 'Guin: *in spirit* Hello Dila, what can i do for you? *Dila: You need to stop the war now. The plain is in danger by the polar bears and i want you to save the penguins. *The Great 'Guin: Save the penguins? What's wrong with that? *Dila: King Polar teamed up with the skuas are they're planning to kill Terry and the other penguins. Save the species of penguin now! *The Great 'Guin: Yes. I will make sure that the snowstorm is coming! (The sound of the snowstorm came in the sky as the penguins, polar bears and skuas look at the snowstorm) *King Polar: What is that? *Boss Skua: Snowstorm! Everyone fly back home! (The skuas fly back home) *King Polar: Guys, come back. Gah! *Tarry: Terry, now! *Terry: *knock over King Polar* *Leopardy: *move to the ice and try to eat Terry* *Tarry: *slam on Leopardy* Slam! *Miss Viola: Wow. *Noah: Huh? *Terry: It's over King Polar. You may now return home. *Leopardy: *break the ice hole and swim back to the sea* *Noah: Is anyone alright? *Elder 1: Yes. *Elder 2: We are alright. *King Polar: Grrrr. *Sharon: King Polar, get up. *Harold: We lost because of those penguins. *Uncle Bradley: Bad luck.....bad luck. (Back in the mountains) *Dila: You did it. The battle stopped. *The Great 'Guin: We may meet again. *disappear* *Dila: Aw. Now i need to find Terry and the others. (Back at Snowy Plains) *King Polar: *get up* Let's go home. Terry, you will pay for this. Until the next time i come back. *Terry: Don't hurt my friends ever again. *Tarry: Son, we don't know who these people are. Let's go home. *Terry: Dad. *Noah: Wait! These kids may help. *Mary: But we defeated the polar bears. *Edwin: Wow, the sky is already bad. *Dorcena: Is it me or a snowstorm is coming along? *Miss Viola: There is no snowstorm. *Tarry: Well kids, the predators are gone. It's good to stay away from the predators. *Terry: Dad, we have to find Dila. She's missing somewhere. *Edwin: Missing? I thought she left from the battle. *Tarry: Who is Dila? *Noah: Dila? *Terry: Guys, i know where she went. Let's go. Follow me. *Tarry: Okay Terry, we have to go back home. If she's not here, we're outta here. *Mary: Let's all stay as a group together. *Edwin: We're on it. TO BE CONTINUED TO THE LAST PART OF THE STORY Next: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Epilogue) Previous: The Story of Terry the Penguin (Chapter 8) Category:Fanon Stuff Category:Fan-Fictions Category:Chapters Category:Spin-Offs Category:MarioFan65 fanfictions